


Sunrise

by mordorisleft



Series: a thousand sweet kisses [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Other, like they just got together, recently established relationship, sorta obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you ready to try again, cher?”<br/>“Oui; I think so."<br/>“Okay, here we go; livre.”<br/>“Book.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> ... i deleted this by accident rip here have it again

Light danced across the room as the sun began to climb back into the sky. From the bed where Lafayette and Hercules lay tangled and bare beneath the soft sheets, they were able to watch the daybreak. Neither said anything for a while, a comfortable silence having long fallen during the darkness.

Lafayette lay comfortably, draped over Hercules, cheek resting on his chest, legs tangled together. They shifted, but only to pull themself closer, trailing their foot up and down Hercules’ calf briefly. Hercules obliged them, sighing as they settled again, his hand resuming its soothing motion on their lower back when they did.

The sun hadn’t been up for much longer when Lafayette finally broke the silence. They turned their head so they could look at Hercules but still being able to remain as close as possible. It was almost as if they were trying to be absorbed by the man.

“Are you ready to try again, cher?” 

At the sound of their voice, Hercules looked down at them, a soft smile turning the corner of his lips. Lafayette was sure he could feel their heart pounding in their chest from where they were pressed up against him, but he didn’t say anything. Hercules only brought his other hand up, and finding theirs, interlaced their fingers.

They both watched as their fingers tangled together, Hercules squeezing the digits before letting their hands fall, still clasped. 

“Oui; I think so,” he said with a cheeky smile, running his thumb along their hand. Lafayette couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Okay, here we go; livre,” they prompted.

“Book.”

Lafayette rewarded him with a soft kiss to his chest, keeping his eye as they did so. 

“Ciseaux.”

“Scissors,” another kiss. 

“Aiguille.”

“Needle.”

They smirked up at him and raised a brow. “Are you sure?”

“I’m...” Confusion flashed across Hercules’ face for a moment as he doubted himself, before shook his head with a now serious and confident expression. 

“I’m sure.”

A grin broke out across Lafayette’s face and they kissed his chest again. “Bravo; three out of three.”

They continued to lazily trace patterns onto his pec with a single finger, enjoying the way he was still running his hand up and down their lower back under the sheets.

“Will you teach me more?”

“Mmm, if you wish, mon amour.”

“I do.” 

“Ciel.”

Hercules brow furrowed at that one and he looked more uncertain when he responded this time.

“Sky?”

Lafayette ghosted their mouth against his skin. “Lever du soleil.”

“Sunrise.”

The way he was looking at them was so intense Lafayette almost choked out the next word. 

“Beau.”

“Beautiful,” Hercules said immediately. 

He squeezed their joined hands and tightened his arm around their body.

“Beau,” he repeated, and he sounded so sincere Lafayette bit their lip and had to look away.

They could feel the flush already rising to their cheeks when the next phrase came to mind.

“Aime-moi.”

Hercules paused for a moment, and the silence seemed stifling compared to the easy quiet that had settled earlier. But then he answered.

“Love me,” his answer was so quiet, Lafayette could have easily missed it if they weren’t eagerly listening for it.

“Perhaps I do-”

Lafayette was cut off when a warm hand cupped their cheek, having detangled from their own. Hercules stroked their skin with his thumb, coaxing them to look back at him. And when they did, a shiver ran through their body at the way Hercules was gazing down at them, eyes dark and intense. 

“How do you say hold me?”

Lafayette’s breath caught in their throat.

“Serre-moi.” 

He stroked their cheek again. Lafayette wasn’t sure which of them leaned in, but in a blink they were almost a breath apart. All Lafayette had to do was surge forward to close the last inch and oh how they wished to taste his tantalizing lips another time.

“And how do you say kiss me?”

They were so close, his words ghosted across their lips; a hot tease. They tilted their head just so, and breathed, “embrasse-moi.”

Then, Hercules did just that and the sunrise was forgotten.


End file.
